heartbreak to understanding
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry thinks that now Voldemort is dead he can finally have a normal life. Nothing goes according to plan until an unexpected person comes to his aid. Warning: male/male relationship, if you don't like to read these, then don't. SORRY, CHAPTER 9 IN PLACE, Please check chapters before clicking on, so you read 9 before 10, I apologise for any inconvient.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Even though Harry Potter was exhausted and wanted nothing more than just to sleep and sleep for a long time, he needed to see Madame Pomfrey but he also wanted to talk to Ginny. So after leaving Hermione and Ron so they could do down to the great hall to be with the rest of the Weasley's, Harry walked slowly up to the hospital wing. He stepped inside and saw so many people in beds, with three healers going from bed to bed healing their injuries.

Poppy saw Harry and walked over to him, 'Come to this last bed Harry.'

'You sound tired Madame Pomfrey.'

'Like you, we're all tired, but there's too much to do yet.'

'Yeah, there is,' Harry sighed then sat on the bed, 'I think I've got a few broken ribs, maybe some other breaks.'

'Lie down and I'll do some revealing charms over you,' she waited for Harry to lie down and saw the way he winced, so she realised Harry did have a few injures. She started to perform her spells before she summoned four bottles of potions, 'You had a break in your right foot, you're right elbow, four ribs were broken, plus a lot of cuts and burns, so drink these and you'll start to feel better. But you do need to rest for them to work.'

'I'm heading up to Gryffindor tower soon, I've been awake for so long, I'm absolutely knackered,' Harry took the first vial, he drank that, then the other three, grimacing at the taste.

'Normally I'd make you stay here, but you really just need rest and you wouldn't get a lot here, too many people.'

'Yeah, so I saw, is everyone here going to be okay?'

'Yes, there were some that we were able to save in time. Everyone here now just needs a lot of healing and a lot of potions. My potions rooms has five cauldron's going at the moment.'

'I'd offer to help Madame Pomfrey, but I was never that good with potions.'

'Thank you, but you've helped by killing that evil man. You've done enough, now go rest, you deserve it.'

'Alright, thanks,' Harry gave her a smile then slowly left the hospital and headed back down to through the castle and saw Hermione standing in the corridor, 'Hi, I thought you would be with Ron.'

'I was, but I was talking to Ginny, she told me something then asked if I could tell you.'

'Why you, I was going to talk to her, I just needed to see Madame Pomfrey first.'

'I'm sorry Harry and she should be the one telling you this, but she doesn't want to see you, meaning get back together.'

'But why, she told me on my birthday she'd be waiting.'

'She did for a while, but, oh I'm sorry, but she got close to someone else why we were away, their together.'

Harry stared at his friend before he turned and hurried out the busted doors of the castle and practically ran down to the black lake.

'I'm so sorry, she should have told you,' Hermione put her arms around Harry.

'Who is it?'

'She didn't tell me, I did ask though.'

'I really thought we'd get back together when this was over. I took too long to find them,' Harry felt himself choking up and kept taking deep breaths to try and control himself, 'When I was facing him, I never saw his face Hermione, all I saw was Ginny's. It kept me from showing how scared I was, he never got to see that, never saw me frightened because of her.'

Hermione tightened her hold on Harry, she could hear how upset he was by his voice. She was just as shocked as Harry was, Hermione always thought Harry and Ginny would end up together. She couldn't really blame Ginny, they were gone for so long, she just couldn't hang on.

'Hermione, Harry,' Ron said as he walked over to them, 'Dad said we're ready to head home and he said there's no use arguing, you're both coming back to the Burrow. Mum's been down in the kitchens getting some supplies until she can go shopping.'

'We should get going, we're all exhausted.'

'I'm not, I can't,' Harry stepped away from Hermione and knelt down at the waters edge, staring over the sunlit water.

'Dad knows about Ginny, but he said you still have to come back Harry, you're family and it's your home.'

Harry felt himself choke up again, he always thought he would end up part of the Weasley family, now it's not going to happen. But he didn't have anywhere else to go.

'I'll come back on one condition, I use the tent down in the orchard. I can't sit there with her always there. It will just be until I get out to buy my own place.'

'If that's what you want Harry and I think mum and dad would understand.'

'I've got the tent in my bag, so why don't we head in to join the rest Harry?'

'I'll be there soon, I want to put that back first. Tell your dad I'll be an hour or so, I want to make sure no one sees me near Dumbledore's tomb.'

'We can stay with you if you want Harry?' Hermione suggested.

'No, you head out, I'll be there soon. Maybe you could set the tent up for me though.'

'Yeah, we can do that mate. Don't be long though or mum will send us back here looking for you.'

'I won't Ron, go on, tell your mum I just need to do something, then I'll be there.'

Ron nodded, then hugged Harry because just like Hermione, he felt sorry for Harry and always hoped his friend would end up part of the family one day, now it's not going to happen. Hermione hugged Harry, she didn't want to let him go, but she knew she had to leave with Ron, he needed her right now. So they both walked towards the castle, then looked back at Harry who was still staring over the water before they finally walked inside and over to Ron's family who were standing together near one of the large fireplaces waiting to leave. Ron explained to his father what Harry said and then about the tent, Arthur nodded, knowing Harry needed to be able to get away from seeing his daughter all the time and realised Harry must have strong feelings for Ginny, so he was hurting right now. So Arthur held the bowl of floo power out to his family, one by one they stepped in and vanished from Hogwarts, Arthur looked around once more, then he left as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry stayed at the black lake for a long time before he looked around and noticed there was no one in sight, so he walked down to Dumbledore's tomb. Harry stared down at his mentor's face before he placed the wand back between his hands, then pulled the veil back over his face. Harry also took his own phoenix feather wand out and charmed the wand, first a permanent sticking charm, then a concealment charm before he repaired the broken tomb. He hoped no one would ever find out where he put that wand. After staring at the tomb again, Harry went inside and grabbed his bag ready to head to the Burrow, but he just couldn't, he couldn't see her knowing she would be with someone else. So Harry hurried out of the castle and down through the busted gates. He looked back at Hogwarts and saw how much damage there really was. Not one part of the ancient castle didn't have some damage, most was pretty bad, some not so much. But he knew Hogwarts was going to take a long time to repair. Harry sighed, then turned and hurried away. He stepped into the old dark pub and saw Aberforth behind his bar.

'I thought you'd be resting.'

'I'm going to, but I need a drink. I'm not normally one for drinking, but right now I need it,' Harry put some gold on the counter, 'Something strong.'

Aberforth nodded then poured Harry a large glass of Firewhiskey, but he also poured himself one.

'Well, you said you had a job, and you did, the most important job there was. Hard to believe his dead and it's over. Do you realise how long he's been causing problems for our world?'

'Yeah, you're brother filled me in,' Harry sipped his drink, he kept staring at the top of the bar, but never stopped drinking, 'I'll have another one, thanks.'

'What's up Harry, I thought you'd be okay now he's gone. He can't keep coming after you anymore,' Aberforth poured Harry another drink.

'Before your brother died, I was dating Ginny Weasley. I realised I had to leave, and she could be in danger, she was still underage, so she couldn't come with me. So I broke up with her, but she kept telling me she'd wait. Even on my birthday, she told me she'd be here waiting. Hermione just told me she found someone else why we were gone,' Harry took a bigger drink before he sighed, 'I thought if all this shit was over, we'd get back together, then in a year or so, maybe get married.'

'No wonder you want a drink, I don't blame you. I was in love Harry, years ago. She left me, I bought this place and stayed alone after that. I did have a few casual relationships, but I never found that right person.'

'I thought she was, she told me how long she liked me, years she said. So how can she go from liking me for that long, then in a few months those feelings changed,' Harry took another large drink until he's glass was finished, 'Another one, because I want to feel numb when I head to the Burrow.'

'I don't blame you mate,' Aberforth poured Harry another drink but could tell he was already feeling the effects of the alcohol. He knew he shouldn't let Harry drink like this, but after everything he'd been through, Aberforth wasn't going to stop him.

'I'm staying in the tent this time though, I do have my own bed in Ron's room, but I can't stay in the house. So Hermione and Ron are going to pitch the tent for me,' Harry took another long drink, 'I can't sit there looking at her all the time,' Harry finished his glass and tapped it to let Aberforth know he wanted more.

Aberforth sighed and could hear Harry slurring his words, but thought he was an adult now and if he wanted to drown his sorrows, it was his choice. So Aberforth filled his glass and watched Harry drink that one, then another and another until he couldn't sit on the stool and slid onto the floor. Aberforth moved out from around the bar, lifted Harry to his feet.

'Come on mate,' Aberforth helped Harry outside, locked and sealed his pub then apparated away. He spotted the tent down in the orchard and headed down there. He put Harry down on one of the beds, took his glasses off then headed up to the house, 'Arthur, mind if I come in?'

'Aberforth, no, come on in,' Arthur waited until the old man stepped inside, 'Is something wrong?'

'Yeah, Harry, I just left him passed out on his bed in the tent. He came to my pub and just had one drink after another until he couldn't stand anymore.'

Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Arthur and Molly stared at Ginny before Arthur got up. 'He'll be fine Aberforth, we'll take care of him.'

'The way he was when he first stepped in, I can tell you now, he's going to do this a few more times. Let Ron and Hermione know, those two just might be able to stop him going too far.'

'We'll tell them, their both asleep at the moment. Ron said they hadn't slept in about two days.'

'I know they looked tired when they first got to the pub, that was right after they broke out of Gringotts. Those goblins aren't going to be happy with Harry, but if he didn't do that, bloody Voldemort would still be here.'

'I'm going to sort something out with Kingsley and then speak with them because you're right, hopefully we can work something out or at least I can get into Harry's vault for him.' Bill said.

'From what my brother said, he's got three vaults. The one his parents set up for him to use why he was growing up, then the Potter family vault and the Black vault. Now Albus did say both the Blacks and the Potters were very wealthy, he never said how wealthy though.'

'We knew Harry had money, we didn't know that though. I'm sure something can be done,' Arthur sighed.

'Okay, I'll leave him to you, if he ends up back at my place, I might just stick him upstairs until he sleeps it off. Talk to you all later.'

Everyone nodded to Aberforth before the glanced at Ginny again then went back to their tea and their own thoughts on how Harry was going to be when he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When Hermione and Ron woke, they went downstairs to eat, 'Hermione, Ron, Aberforth brought Harry here, drunk, passed out, he left him down in the tent.'

'Blimey,' Ron said, 'I didn't think he'd get drunk.'

'He was hurting Ron, I don't approve of drinking, but I can understand Harry doing that. How long has he been asleep?' Hermione asked.

'It wasn't long after you two went to sleep, we've all slept as well. So I can assume he'll wake soon if he isn't already awake.'

'Let's have a cup of tea then go see if he is,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, we'll eat to, I'm starving and it's not like he's going anywhere.'

'Yes, alright, we haven't eaten much over the last few days.'

'I'm starting breakfast now, it won't be long,' Molly gave her son and Hermione a smile before starting breakfast. She just put a large plate of food onto the table when Harry stumbled inside, 'You look worse than I thought you would and I've got a potion for you Harry,' Molly put a small vial in front of him.

Harry grunted something, then drank the potion, 'At least my headache is gone,' Harry slowly looked up and his eyes instantly saw Ginny, 'I'm about to get it back though,' Harry got up and left the house with Arthur hurrying to catch up with him.

'Harry, you can't keep doing this, it's not good for you.'

'I need something Mr. Weasley because if I don't drink I might finally do what I've wanted to for years.'

'What's that?' Arthur saw Harry look away, 'Tell me son.'

'End it, I can't deal with all this, now it's worse. So let me go, please?'

'Tell Aberforth to floo me and I'll bring you back if you need help,' Arthur saw Harry nod then apparate away before he slowly walked back into the house.

'Where's Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Left to get drunk, I tried to stop him, but something he said stopped me.'

'What did he say dad?' Ron asked.

'If he didn't do this he might do what he's wanted to for years and end it. We all have to keep a close eye on him, you and Hermione the most. Try and get him out, take him anywhere, show him this safe world now and he brought that about.'

'We'll try dad, but after all the years of Voldemort being after Harry, now this, I don't know if we'll do much good.'

'Maybe we can get him to come to Australia with us Ron. Even though we have to look for my parents, we can make it a holiday. Harry's never really had a proper one before.'

'We could do that Hermione, let's talk to him in a few days.'

Back at the Hogshead, Aberforth was watching Harry, he was sitting at one of the booths with a bottle of Firewhiskey and a glass. He was drinking one after another and knew it wouldn't take long before Harry would pass out again. When he did, Aberforth stuck his head in the fire and spoke with Arthur, then Arthur and Ron turned up and helped Harry down to the tent to sleep it off.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry did the same thing every day. When it was time for the funerals, he stayed sober until after, then ended up back at the Hogshead and stayed there until someone helped him back to the Burrow.

Between Bill and Kingsley they organised things with the goblins. Kingsley wasn't going to let the goblins hit Harry with a fine or the damage bill because if Harry didn't break in, then Voldemort would still be here. So Kingsley brought in a new law and showed the goblins. First was the ministry could search any vault and if any vaults had stolen items and the goblins didn't retrieve those items and give them back to the rightful owners, then the ministry was going to fine the goblins for every single item found and it was going to be a very large fine. Goblins loved their money, so they agree to let Harry potter back into Gringotts without having to pay for the damage he caused.

Arthur and Charlie turned up at the Hogshead and helped Harry home the next time he ended up drunk as Ron had gone with Hermione to get some information about finding her parents. They put Harry down on his bed in the tent, then Arthur left why Charlie stared down at Harry for a while. His dad had taken Harry's glasses off and it was the first time Charlie had ever seen Harry without them and it gave him an idea of how to help Harry and to stop him drinking so much. He knew Harry wouldn't wake for a long time, so he headed back to the house. One thing Charlie knew, he had to get his own place. Because Charlie had been home since just before Bill's wedding, he's boss said he couldn't have his job back. Charlie understood because he'd been back in England for nearly a year. After his brother's wedding got attacked, then the ministry had fallen, he stayed to help the order of the phoenix. Before they knew Hogwarts had also been taken over by Voldemort, Ginny was back there, so he tried to help his family get her out. He was grateful to Ginny's new boyfriend because he had rescued her once when the Carrows had taken her down to the dungeons. But seeing Harry and hearing from Hermione and Ron about Ginny and Harry's relationship and how Harry used to watch Ginny's name on his map, Charlie felt sorry for Harry and wanted to help him. So he started thinking about his idea and hoped he could get through to Harry, whenever he woke up. Charlie knew it would make Harry feel better and give him the time he needed to get over his sister. Now he just had to make Harry listen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When Charlie thought Harry might wake, he walked slowly down to the orchard and stepped into the tent. He saw Harry sitting on his bed with his head in his hands and knew he was suffering from a hangover. Charlie never said anything straight away, just handed Harry a vial, then placed the tray of food on the small table. He watched Harry drink the potions then his cup of tea and eat, before he started to explain his idea. It was the first time in weeks that anyone had seen Harry smile. It wasn't a big smile, but a smile none the less.

So that day, instead of heading to the Hogshead, Harry went into Gringotts, got a lot of money out of his vault, then headed into London. He spent the whole day there, first was something he thought of years ago when he saw a commercial on the tv at the Dursleys. After that, he did a whole lot of shopping before he started to look for a house. He knew where he wanted to live and being such a small town, it didn't take long for Harry to find the perfect place. So he organised to pay for the house before heading back to the Burrow. He knew Charlie would be keeping an eye out for when he got back, so Harry left the tent flap open, then showered and changed, he sat down to wait for Charlie.

'Well, look at you Harry, it's hard to believe it's the same person.'

Harry grinned, 'Even though looks never worried me, I think I look pretty good. Thanks for this Charlie, it's exactly what I needed.'

'Anytime and even though we both know you can't stop people falling in love, at least you can have a little bit satisfaction.'

'Yeah, but why Charlie, she's your sister.'

'To be honest, all of us, not just Ron, all of us have thought of you as a brother for years and we hoped you would notice Ginny one day and end up a real member of the family. We all knew Ginny liked you for years, we all saw it, but the main thing was, well, why I wanted to help, she should have told you, not Hermione. It was her decision and it should have been her that told you to your face.'

'Yeah, she should have. Ron, Fred and George told me how she had a crush on me, when I first came here. It took me a while to see her as a girl and not Ron's sister. At first I was worried what Ron would say if we did get together. I'd seen him go off when he saw Ginny kissing Dean, so I kept seeing him go off at me for kissing his sister, but he never did. When we were together, I started to hope I would be part of the family as well.'

'We know mate, but even though you won't be with Ginny, to us you're still family.'

'Thanks Charlie.'

'So why don't we head up for dinner and show everyone the new Harry Potter. Then tomorrow, the wizarding world will see it as well.'

'Yeah, let's go eat and I'm actually hungry.'

'About time mate,' Charlie laughed then walked with Harry up to the house. He stepped inside first, then Harry and every eye around the large worn table turned and stared at Harry, 'I think you've just shocked every person here Harry.'

'I think you're right Charlie,' Harry sat beside Hermione, 'So, what do you think?'

'Harry, you look absolutely gorgeous. What have you done?'

'Well first I had laser surgery done on my eyes, so now I don't need glasses, then just had my hair cut and some decent clothes. I suppose you're all used to seeing me in that old stuff I used to wear and my hair was hacked by my aunt, this time I had it styled properly. Oh and why I was out, I bought a house, big and beautiful. I can move in next week.'

'It's hard to believe it's really you Harry, but your eyes, they are the most unusual shade of green I've ever seen,' Molly said.

'Yeah, they are, first time I saw a picture of my mother I noticed her eyes. Sirius told me that's what got dad's attention the first time he saw mum. Ron, you're quiet, nothing to say.'

'It's just hard to believe you're my mate, the one that always wore those dull oversized clothes. But you're hair isn't sticking up, why?'

'Hair gel, the hairdresser showed me how to use that and some other products that would help. So why I was there I also bought a wide range of hair products. I had fun actually, buying all that stuff for the first time.'

'Well, at least it's neat, so they must work. But you used a styling charm before and it never worked like that stuff.'

'No, it didn't, so when the hairdresser used it, I saw the different straight away. Sometimes muggle works better than magic.'

'I can tell you one thing Harry,' George grinned, 'You're going to have every girl in our world after you, maybe a few blokes as well. I know if Fred was here he'd be snogging you again.'

'What do you mean again and why would Fred snog Harry in the first place?' Charlie asked.

'First, Fred was gay, he wasn't sure how you all felt about it, so he only told me. Second, after Harry gave us that money to start the shop, Fred snogged Harry to thank him, I just hugged him.'

'Fred was a good kisser, I give him that, but he did like to use his tongue,' Harry laughed, 'That shocked me, I was only fourteen and he shoved his tongue down my throat.'

'I'd say get used to it because I can see that happening to you a lot. But you know what Harry?' George asked.

'No, what?'

'For a bloke, you're damn good looking and if I was gay, I'd be snogging you right now.'

Harry blew George a kiss making everyone break up laughing, but he noticed Ginny didn't, she just stared at Harry and he saw Charlie give him a small nod. Harry didn't know if he wanted this to work or not, but he did feel satisfied that Ginny got to see that he wasn't that poor orphan boy anymore. He was a man that looked good and one that was really wealthy. So even if Harry never got back with Ginny, he wasn't going to waste his life anymore, he was going out there and enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The following week, Harry got the keys to his house. Hermione, Ron and Charlie came to have a look and they all stared around at the large and beautiful house.

'Harry, it's absolutely beautiful, but why did you buy something so large?' Hermione asked.

'At first I was thinking of something smaller, but when I went to speak to this woman about looking for a house, she was a witch and knew who I was. She showed me the name of the owners of this house from a hundred years ago, my great grandparents Hermione, they owned this, my father's grandparents.'

'Oh, so it's like coming home in a way, to your family's home.'

'Yeah, it is. Now I just need to furnish it, that's going to take me a while. There are a few things here, an old antique desk and unit in the office. A beautiful old set of book shelves in the library and the bed I'm going to use. I'm just going to get a new mattress for it. It's this really old wooden four poster bed. Come upstairs and I'll show you, it's beautiful,' Harry said excitedly then led the way upstairs to his room, 'What do you think?'

'Oh Harry, yes, it's beautiful and you can tell it's really old but it's in very good condition.'

'It is old mate, but how many bedrooms does this place have?' Ron asked looked down at all the doors off the landing.

'Six, three living rooms, a large conservatory off the back, it also has an indoor heated pool, that's going to be fun on cold days. So when you two want to stay, there's plenty of room, but let's get out of here, I need to go shopping for some furniture even though I know it's going to take a long time to buy everything. Oh Hermione I got this for you as well,' Harry handed Hermione a bag, 'It's enough money to keep you both going why you look for your parents.'

'Thank you, I really didn't want to ask for this, but you will get it back.'

'Hermione, I keep telling you I don't want it. I've got so much money I'll never use it in a life time, and think of this, you did use a lot of your money when we were away. So if you try to give it back, I'll just give it back to you. Now come on, I'm shouting lunch why we're out.'

'Come on you two, let's go help Harry furnish this bloody big house,' Charlie said.

For the rest of the day, Harry with help from Hermione, bought a lot of furniture including everything for the kitchen and linen, since Harry wanted to stay straight away, he needed all that. After they finished with that type of shopping, they went and stocked up on food before heading back to the Burrow. Harry packed up his belongings, then magically packed the tent before heading back into the house and as he stepped inside, he heard Ron, Charlie and Hermione telling Mrs. Weasley all about Harry's large home. Harry was again please to see Ginny looking a little upset but he also noticed she looked confused.

'So have you packed everything mate?' Ron asked.

'Yep, Mrs. Weasley, Bill got us this, could you give it back to him,' Harry placed the tent on the floor.

'Next time I see him Harry. Ron mentioned that their going to stay at your place tonight, Charlie as well. Make sure you eat properly, the four of you.'

'We will mum, we helped Harry shop, he's got plenty.'

Harry stepped over to Molly Weasley and hugged her, 'Thanks for everything Mrs. Weasley, you're the best mum around, even if you do like to bust our ears,' Harry heard Ron and Charlie laugh.

'Oh Harry,' Molly gave him a smile, 'Just remember, you'll always have a home here and I want a lot of visits from you.'

'You'll see me so much Mrs. Weasley, you'll get sick of me,' Harry turned to his friends, 'Ready?'

'Yep, take us to your manor Mr. Potter,' Ron said making everyone laugh.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Charlie had a good night at Harry's home. Before dinner, they all went for a swim. Harry mainly stayed close to the shallow end until Charlie started to show Harry some basic swimming strokes and how to save himself if he got into trouble. After a couple of hours in the pool, they showered then had dinner, which Charlie cooked, with the help from the three friends, but the four of them had a really good time before turning in for the night.

The following day, Hermione and Ron left for Australia, so from then on Harry and Charlie spent a lot of time together, really getting to know one another. Over the next few weeks, Harry did go out a lot, to some places that Charlie showed him where witches and wizards would hang out, night clubs and restaurants. Harry enjoyed one place and went there a lot, it was called Owlishous. He had dinner there before enjoying the night life.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry had met a lot of woman, and ended back at his house and in his bed with them. Hermione had written telling him they had found her parents and would be back in time for his eighteenth birthday, which Mrs. Weasley insisted on putting on for Harry at the Burrow, Hermione even said her parents were going to be there to meet him. Harry knew he wanted to bring a date because with the whole Weasley family there along with a lot of Harry's friends, he might finally get to see who Ginny ended up with. Harry had been thinking a lot about that, the times in the tent when he would stare at her name on the map. He remembered seeing her name with a few others quite a lot, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Michael, Terry, some of their female friends as well, like the Patel twins, Susan, and Hannah. Neville had explained how they would go out in groups and rescue the younger kids, but one thing that struck Harry was how often Ginny's name was with one particular name, a so called friend. But lately, it didn't seem to bother him as much as it used to, he was just curious. So on his eighteen birthday, he might finally see if that is the bloke Ginny ended up with even if now he couldn't see himself with her anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Apart from going out a lot and sleeping with a lot of woman, Harry found he enjoyed his time with Charlie. They also went out a lot together, sometimes they stayed at Harry's place. Harry had heard all the stories about Charlie, the bachelor, the one that had lots of girlfriends and Charlie always mentioned how many women he shagged. When Harry and Charlie went to a nightclub together, Harry noticed Charlie never picked up any woman. He always said he was just content to be with himself at the moment, but Harry also noticed something else about Charlie. He knew he would talk to Charlie about this, but not yet, Harry wanted to make absolutely positive before he said anything.

On his birthday, Harry went and picked up his date, 'You look absolutely gorgeous Maggie.'

'Thank you Harry, you look good yourself.'

'Thanks and I appreciate you doing this for me, considering I'm not really your type,' Harry laughed.

'No, you're not, but you're still cute and we've become friends, so I wanted to come with you.'

'Alright then, let's go and enjoy my birthday,' Harry took Maggie's hand and apparated them to the Burrow.

'That is a strange but wonderful looking house.'

'Yep it is, but I love it here and the people are the greatest, so ready to meet everyone?'

'Yes, lead the way Mr. Potter.'

Harry kept hold of Maggie's hand and headed down to the crowd of people gathered around a couple of large tables that were placed outside. Harry instantly noticed Ginny sitting beside Seamus, the one Harry had suspected, but again, it didn't worry him at all.

'Everyone, I want you all to meet Maggie Williams, Maggie, everyone,' Harry started to point out each person with their names as Maggie said hello.

'You look familiar, have we met before?' Ginny asked staring up at the young woman.

'You might have seen my picture on a poster of my team, the Holyhead Harpies, I'm one of their chasers.'

'That's just like you Harry, go for a quidditch player,' Neville grinned.

'Chaser for the Harpies, I always wanted to play for them.'

'Remember what I said Maggie, no game talk tonight, it's my birthday, time for fun.' Harry said.

'Yes, I did promise, so nothing on quidditch, teams or games. Now you mentioned fun sweet Harry.'

'Oh I like her Harry, she looks like she would be up for anything,' George said.

'You have no idea George, but hands off, this lady only has one lot of hands on her.'

'And they are wonderful hands, very imaginative and very playful.'

'Don't give too much away Maggie, let's sit and enjoy Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking.'

'Before you stuff yourself silly Harry, you need your energy, I know,' Hermione grinned, 'I want you to meet my parents, Alice and Wilfred Granger, mum, dad, my best friend Harry Potter and his date Maggie Williams.'

Maggie shook hands with the Grangers, then Harry did, 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione has talked about your for years. But Hermione, shame on you, you never told me your mother was so beautiful, must be where you get your looks from.'

'Oh he's bold Hermione, I like him, thank you for the compliment Harry.'

'Harry, behave yourself.' Hermione shook her head.

'Hermione, it's time for some fun. The war is over, we're all safe, let's celebrate. Which brings me to something I wanted to mention, I'm throwing a huge party at my manor, you'll all get invitations when it gets closer. Kingsley, any chance you could see about some sort of security to keep reporters away. They never leave me alone lately.'

'I'll work something out Harry, I'm sure the magical law enforcement squad will love to keep them away from you. So Maggie, how did you meet the saviour?'

'Kingsley, what have I said about those blasted names.'

'As to what you asked minister, I was at a nightclub one night with my team mates. We saw Harry walk in and get surrounded by woman. We could tell he wasn't interested that night, so we rescued him. The whole team sat around Harry all night, had him dancing with each of us, that was amusing, but it kept the others away.'

'So you rescued the hero of the war, something different to what you're used to doing,' Charlie grinned.

'Oh don't you start Charlie boy, you're the one that showed me that club.'

'Before we start eating though Harry, I do need to work on a time when to set up that interview and to get those photos done. My office is full of letters waiting for pictures of you and of course the golden trio. So now I've got you where you can't escape, when can we do this?'

'Blimey Kingsley, being friends with the minister makes my life difficult. You know I wouldn't normally do any of that, but because it's you mate,' Harry sighed, 'Alright, set it up for what, two weeks, send me an owl with the date. Oh is that alright with you two?' Harry looked at Hermione and Ron who both nodded.

'Fine with us mate, it's you we've been waiting on and we thought we'd have to wait forever if you kept making excuses to put it off,' Ron smirked.

Harry scowled for a minute, 'Alright, I'll send all three of you owls.'

'Okay, no more serious talk, time to eat,' Molly with help from Fleur and Arthur floated a lot of trays of food onto the table.

'Looks wonderful Mrs. Weasley.'

'Anything for you Harry dear, you're family.'

'So Ron, Hermione, how did you enjoy Australia?'

'Their beaches Harry, never seen anything like it. But I did get in trouble though,' Ron looked sideways at Hermione.

'Oh what did you do now Ron?'

'Some of the Australian beaches have woman who like to sunbath nude,' Hermione said stiffly.

Harry, Charlie, Bill, George, Kingsley, Neville, Dean and a few of the girls all laughed at Ron, who's face went bright red with embarrassment.

'So you got caught having a look by your girlfriend, who happens to be the brightest witch around. Ron, do you know Hermione at all?' Kingsley asked.

'I didn't mean to, I saw them and I don't know, I just couldn't look away. Hermione sent a freezing charm at me and I'm standing there shivering in the warm Australian sun, then she wouldn't speak to me for days after that.'

'It's lucky that's all she did, I won't get on the wrong side of Hermione, she's scary,' Harry grinned then kissed Hermione's cheek, 'But we love you.'

Hermione scowled, then smiled, kissing Harry's cheek then Ron's lips before everyone finally started eating. But the conversation never stopped and Harry noticed that Ginny tried to speak with Maggie a few times, but Maggie kept saying she promised Harry no game talk, then she would talk to others after giving Harry a wink which made Harry and Charlie laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Very late that night, Harry took Maggie home, 'You were wonderful Maggie, tell Alice I owe her one for loaning me her girlfriend, and I owe you big time.'

'I had a good time Harry and you were right, they were wonderful people. Now I'm going to go snog my lady,' Maggie kissed Harry's cheek, 'See you next time.'

'Yep, thanks again,' Harry watched as Maggie went inside and closed the door before heading to his house. He stepped inside and saw Charlie sitting on the sofa, 'Hey Charlie.'

'So did it confirm you're suspicions even if they didn't touch?'

'Yep, Seamus, but is that all you dropped in for?' Harry sat beside Charlie.

'No, I'm still awake, wasn't ready to sleep yet.'

'Hmm,' Harry stared at Charlie, 'I want to ask you something Charlie, about something I've noticed about you.'

Charlie sighed as he stood up and stared out the dark window, 'Yeah, I'm gay.'

Harry got up and stood behind Charlie, 'Why haven't you told your family?'

'At first I just thought it wasn't anyone's business, but mum kept going on about meeting a nice girl, getting married. So I'm not so sure how she would handle it.'

'She seemed fine when George said Fred was gay.'

'I know and I have been thinking of telling them since I heard that. But I know they will ask if I have someone in my life.'

'You haven't, so what's the problem?'

'There's a bloke I like, he hasn't noticed me though. Normally I'm pretty confident and just go up and ask them, but this bloke, he's different. I don't even know if he's straight or gay, I think he's gay, just not positive, it's not always that easy to tell.'

'You won't know unless you say something. But tell me Charlie, when did you figure it out? Dumbledore told me he worked it out when he was sixteen.'

'I was nineteen before I figured out I was gay. I'd slept with a few women, had a good time, but it never really satisfied me. Then one night, after a few too many drinks, I ended up in bed with this bloke, now that was satisfying, never had sex like it.'

Harry sighed then stood next to Charlie staring out the window, 'I know what you mean, well, about the woman. I've slept with a far few, yeah, we had a good time, but there wasn't really any satisfaction in it for me. At first I thought it might have been me, but they always seemed to enjoy it. I don't know, maybe it is me, maybe it was just my life that couldn't let me enjoy myself.'

'Have you ever sat and talked to anyone about sex and your sexuality?'

'No, well, a bit with Sirius, but we never got time. I never had anyone else to talk to, before or after.'

'Not even Remus?'

'I wouldn't let myself get close to Remus. After losing Sirius, then Dumbledore, I couldn't go through that again. That's why I broke up with Ginny, not just to keep her safe, but I was also scared of losing her, losing another person I cared about. When I saw Remus and Tonks lying together, I felt shattered because I did lose my only chance to talk to him, to get to know him properly. I think I'm just too fucked up Charlie, too much has happened over the years, too much pain, too much death,' Harry leaned forward and put his head on the glass.

Charlie stared at Harry, then stepped behind him and right up against him then wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him tight to him and put his chin on Harry's shoulder. Harry never resisted and Charlie realised that Harry was going to let him do whatever he wanted because he was finally figuring it out, worked out he was gay and that's why he couldn't enjoy himself and why he never got that upset seeing Ginny with Seamus.

Harry swallowed, 'Charlie.'

'You don't have to say anything Harry, just let me hold you, feel what it's like to be held by a man.'

Harry put his head back against Charlie, 'I already know what it feels like, it feels right, feels good, comfortable,' Harry turned in Charlie's arms and they stood there staring at each other, then Charlie slowly lowered his head until their lips met in a very intense and passionate kiss. When their lips parted Harry kept staring up at Charlie, 'So I'm the one you were talking about.'

'Yes, you were. Even though I can never tell if a bloke is gay or not, unless I see him with some bloke of course, you, I just couldn't get a read on you. I know I was late working it out and I hoped you might be like that. Because of your life, what was going on and you said you never spoke to anyone, you didn't know or you weren't sure. Tell me how you're feeling though.'

'I've kissed so many women over the last few weeks, but I never enjoyed a snog before, not like I just did with you. Blimey Charlie, this is a lot to think about.'

'It is and you'll need time to work through your feelings as well. But let me tell you something. You know when I thought you might be but wasn't positive.'

'No, when?'

'That night when George said Fred snogged you. Remember after, Ron asked why you never pushed Fred away because he said he would have if any bloke tried to snog him.'

Harry put his head down until it was resting on Charlie's chest, 'Even though I was only fourteen, I enjoyed that kiss from Fred. That should have told me then that I was gay. Like Ron said, he would have pushed the bloke away, I didn't and actually kissed him back. But a few months later, I kissed Cho, been watching her for a while. Do you think it was just my fucked up life Charlie, I was confused?'

'Yes, it was and you never had time to just sit and think about anything personal. You know what a bunch of blokes are like when their stuck together. Those dorm rooms at Hogwarts had a lot of sex talk, not to mention actual sex. Tell me what you did during those talks.'

'I heard the others talking, but I couldn't tell you what was said. I'd be lying back in my bed or the sofa, staring at the ceiling wondering what Voldemort was up to. I kept hoping Dumbledore could finally beat him. Then Umbridge and the DA, that consumed me because she kept torturing all of us. At the end of the year it was Sirius, before that blasted prophecy and that it was up to me, it was in my thoughts constantly. I tried so many things to get my mind off it, quidditch helped a lot, only time I had fun. Then Ginny, we had some good times, snogged a lot as well.'

'I think what you said is you're answer as to why you never worked it out. He was constantly in your thoughts, you wanted to do anything that would stop that. What better way then a lot of snogging and it's a natural thing for a boy to snog a girl. We see it growing up, mum, dad, aunts, uncles, grandmother's and grandfathers. So now you know, you've got the time to think about that,' Charlie lowered his head until it was resting on Harry's head, then they both just stood there lost in their own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

When it was getting late, Charlie lifted Harry's head, 'I'm heading home, if you want to talk about this, let me know.'

'No, stay here with me, I really need you right now Charlie.'

Charlie stared down at Harry, 'No sex, you're not ready for that.'

'I've already had sex Charlie.'

'Not with a man, you had sex with woman because you thought that was the natural thing to do. Now you know it's not for you and you need to work out your feelings about being gay before you think of having sex.'

Harry sighed, 'Alright, no sex, but will you stay, with me, even if nothing will happen. I like your arms around me right now, it feels good.'

'Alright, but if one of your hands go anywhere near me, I go sleep in the other room.'

Harry chuckled, 'I'll keep my hands off your family jewels Charlie. So come on, let's go to bed, I'm knackered.'

'Alright, but remember what I said,' Charlie kept his arm around Harry as they walked up the large staircase and into Harry's room.

'I'm still sleeping naked you know.'

Charlie gazed intensely at Harry, 'It might be too much of a temptation for you, sleeping naked and having another naked man right next to you.'

'I'm sure I can control myself Charlie,' Harry grinned, then took his clothes off and climbed into his bed. He saw Charlie still standing there, 'Well, you coming to bed or what?'

Charlie nodded, undressed and climbed into bed next to Harry. He did notice Harry staring at him as he undressed and hoped both of them could control themselves. The moment he lay down, Harry cuddled up next to him, so Charlie put his arm around Harry and kept him close and he had to admit, Harry's naked body felt good pressed against his, as far as Charlie was concerned, too good.

'You're worried about me touching you, you're the one that's hard as a rock right now Charlie boy.'

'I know, doesn't mean I'm going to attack you. But you said you were knackered, so am I, so let's get some sleep.'

Harry sighed, 'Fine, but it's not like I'm doing what you did, you got drunk and had gay sex, I'm not drunk and in my right mind.'

'Look Harry, I had a suspicion before that night, I just kept trying to put those thoughts out of me head. You haven't thought about it until now. So give yourself time to get used the idea of being gay. Then if you want sex, fine, go for it, but it might not be me you want sex with.'

Harry sat up and stared down at Charlie, 'I know it will be you, do you know why.'

'No, so tell me.'

'These last few weeks I've had a better time with you then anyone else. Some of the people I've met and talked to were great. But you Charlie, I just felt, I don't know, it was just better with you. Maybe it was my own subconscious letting me know I was actually attracted to you, did you ever consider that.'

'Fine, we had a good time Harry. But think of this, I'm Ginny's brother and a red head. For all you know you could be thinking of me as a substitute. Okay, you're gay so you wouldn't have worked with Ginny anyway, but you did date her and now we're in bed together. So all I ask before you regret anything is give yourself a chance to see if you want me for me or me because you're reminded of a life you thought you might have with my sister.'

Harry nodded, lay back down but this time put his head on Charlie's chest, 'I can do that, but it's not that Charlie, I already know it's got nothing to do with Ginny. Sirius and Remus told me something about my dad, well, all the males in my dad's family. I think that's why, it's part of me.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Dad married mum, a red head. His father married a red head, dad's uncle married a red head. Sirius even thinks my great grandmother was a red head. So even if they go out with others, it's the red head they marry. It's something with the Potter men, their attracted to red heads.'

'Are you serious, all the Potter men married a red head?'

'Yeah, that's what Sirius and Remus told me. See, when I first ask Sirius and Remus how mum and dad got together, because mum hated dad for years, mainly because he kept hexing Snape. Sirius said dad fell for mum, fell hard the moment he saw the eyes and red hair. At first he tried to fight it, dating other girls, from what Remus said, a lot of girls. But they used to watch dad, when mum was around, he couldn't take his eyes off her. I'd seen a memory up to mum and dad's sixth year, so I asked Sirius how dad talked mum into going out with him, he said dad just kept at her, all the time. After mum had the fight with Snape, she decided to go to Hogsmeade with dad. Sirius thinks she did that to annoy Snape, but from that one date, they were together. Sirius kept telling dad it was meant to be because mum was a red head.'

'Alright, fine, you might be attracted to me for me and being a red head. But you still need to get used to the idea that you're gay.'

'Blimey you're stubborn, I thought I was stubborn. But I'll wait even if I'd love you to fuck me right now,' Harry chuckled softly.

Charlie grinned as he shook his head, 'I know you do, but it's not going to happen. Now go to sleep Harry or I will go sleep in the other room.'

'See, stubborn, you like me but don't want to do anything even though I said I want to. Alright, I can wait,' Harry kissed his chest, 'For a while.'

Charlie stared down at Harry's head on his chest and he really wanted to make love to Harry, but he knew he was falling for him, but he also knew Harry's still confused and he said a few times he's scared to get close to anyone because he might lose them again. Charlie didn't want to take the chance of really getting together with Harry just for him to think of it as casual when Charlie wanted more, a lot more. So if he could get Harry to wait just a bit longer, hopefully Harry will come to care for him and not just want a casual relationship.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry and Charlie's lips slowly parted but they kept staring at each other for the longest time.

'You should have told me.'

'You weren't ready to hear it. You needed to work everything out yourself.'

'When?'

'Weeks ago, actually, it started that day in the tent. But remember what you told me, about getting close to anyone.'

'I was scared, surely you understand that.'

Charlie reached up and caressed Harry's face, 'Yeah, I do, but it made me cautious.'

'So that was the reason you wanted to stop it last night.'

'Yes, I wanted more than what you were willing to give.'

'After making love I realised I wanted more as well, god I love you Charlie.'

Charlie grinned, picked Harry up as his legs wrapped around his waist, 'I love you to,' their lips met again as they stumbled back and ended up against the kitchen wall still with all eyes on them.

'Um, not to interrupt you lovers, but we really don't want to see this go any further and if you two don't stop, it will. None of us want to see you're naked butts,' Bill grinned.

Harry and Charlie's lips parted, they grinned then Charlie lowered Harry to the floor but kept his arm around him and pulled him close before they both faced everyone and everyone was smiling, except Ron who looked stunned.

'Well, their smiling, well Ron looks like he's going to throw up.'

'Don't be a prat Charlie, but you just shocked the life out of me. My best mate and my brother are gay and all over each other. Not something I was expecting to see.'

'I wasn't planning on telling you quite that way either, Harry gave me no choice,' Charlie pulled Harry back to the table, sat down but had Harry sit on his lap.

'So it was Harry that gave you those hickies?' George grinned.

'Not just on my neck either, but Harry has a few of his own.'

'Alright Charlie, no details about any of it,' Arthur grinned at his son.

'I want details, so where else are these love bites?' George asked.

'Guess,' Harry chuckled, 'you'd probably get it right.'

'Oh, don't say that, now I have those bloody images in my head,' Ron shuddered.

'Hey, no imagining Harry naked, thank you Ron, he's mine.'

'Charlie,' Ron glared, then thought he'd play along, 'I've seen Harry naked heaps of times, so you weren't the first bloke to see him Charlie.'

Charlie whipped his head towards Harry, 'Oh yeah, so do I hear about this?'

Harry laughed, 'We shared a dorm room Charlie, not to mention the tent for months. All us blokes got to see each other quite a lot, isn't that right Seamus?'

'Can't be avoided, especially when they just step out of the shower and don't care who was in there.'

'You can't say the same thing didn't happen when you were at Hogwarts?'

'No, but more went on then just seeing naked people, that's all I'm saying about that though.'

'I don't need to know, that was your past, we're now and we're the future.'

'I like the sound of that, but I have something for you. Stay here,' Charlie lifted Harry then hurried up the stairs.

'When did you work out you were gay?' Hermione asked.

'Yesterday, well last night actually. I knew something wasn't right over the last few weeks. Charlie and I got talking, he told me when he worked it out and how, I basically worked it out as he was explaining.' Harry saw Charlie come back downstairs and he knelt near Harry, then opened his palm, 'Oh blimey, Charlie.'

'Will you marry me?'

Harry stared down at the large man's ring, then up into Charlie's eyes and saw the love, it was written all over his face.

Harry nodded, 'Yes, bloody hell yes, how about now?'

Charlie laughed loudly, then lifted Harry into his arms around, Harry instantly wrapped his legs back around Charlie's waist as their lips met in another passionate kiss.

'I think these two should head back to bed,' Bill said.

'I don't think anything will quench their desire,' George said.

'Harry's going to marry Charlie, that will make Harry my brother, for real,' Ron grinned.

Harry and Charlie's lips parted and faced everyone, 'Yep, it will as long as it happens quickly. But I do like Bill's suggestion,' Harry grinned.

'I think you can both wait for that, we have a wedding to plan,' Molly got up and went over to hug her son and Harry, 'This will really make you a proper member of the family Harry, even if we've thought of you as one for years.'

Harry grinned hugely, 'Thanks…mum.'

That was it for Molly Weasley, tears fell quickly down her cheeks as she hugged Harry again, then pulled Charlie into her arms and hugged both men.

'I don't think I've seen Molly this happy in a long time.'

Molly let go of Charlie, kissed his cheek, then let go of Harry, kissed his cheek before sitting down again.

'Plans, wedding plans,' Molly said wiping her face on her apron.

'Well, I know I want Bill, Percy and George as my best men, all three of them. I would say Ron, but I think Harry will want him.'

'Of course, Ron's my best mate. So Ron, Neville, but I have to have Hermione. You two have to be involved since we're been together through everything else.'

'You know I will mate, Neville will probably go into shock when you asked him though,' Ron said.

'Harry, it's all men, are you sure you want me in the wedding party?'

'Yes, you're my best friend Hermione, you've stuck by me through everything. Had a go at me when you knew I was being an idiot, not many people would do that with me. They felt sorry for me, you never did, treated me like anyone else. So what's it to be, are you going to be involved?'

Hermione stared at Harry then got up and hugged him, 'Of course I will.'

'And just think Hermione,' Harry looked at her face then to Ron, 'When you marry Ron, you'll be my sister, like I've thought of you for years.'

Everyone turned to stare at Ron who was bright red which naturally made everyone laugh. But right then and there, the Weasley family with their extra family members, Fleur, Harry and Hermione all realised their lives were theirs, there was no more danger, no war, and most importantly, no more death. They were safe and moving on with their lives and this wedding, Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley's wedding was going to be the first of many.

The end:


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Charlie woke slowly then suddenly stilled as he felt a hand around his cock and kisses on his nipples. He opened his eyes and saw Harry's mouth over his chest as his hand moved. Charlie groaned softly and wanted to stop Harry, but his own body was betraying him.

Harry lifted his head and looked up at Charlie's face, 'Don't stop me.'

'I want to, well my mind does, my body doesn't.'

'Then don't listen to your mind, let your body decide,' Harry leaned down again, then slowly kissed his way down Charlie's body, 'I want this, I want you, so let me keep going,' Harry saw Charlie nod, 'Good,' Harry grinned, then ran his tongue over the top of Charlie's erection tasting the precum leaking from him before opening his mouth wide and lowering it over Charlie. Harry knew Charlie would enjoy this, but he never realised how much he enjoyed sucking Charlie. So he never stopped or slow, just kept sucking but his hands weren't idle either, one hand was under Charlie, gently massaging his balls as his other hand kept playing with his nipple.

Charlie felt himself building and even though he wanted Harry to keep going, it was too soon for him to experience that, so Charlie grabbed Harry and pulled him up until Harry was lying on top and they were kissing hungrily, but Charlie rolled them over until he was on top of Harry.

'On your knees Harry, I have to get you as ready as you can be because you're about to be uncomfortable.'

'Pain never stopped me before, it's not going to stop me now,' Harry rolled over and got up on his knees, 'I want to feel you inside me.'

'Oh your about to,' Charlie moved down and started to lick around Harry's hole, then pushed his tongue in and out, 'Tell me what you're feeling,' he pushed his tongue in again as Harry groaned loudly, so he stopped again, 'Tell me or I stop.'

'Good, hot, god I want this.'

'That tells me you are ready for this,' Charlie pushed his tongue back inside, thrusting it, getting Harry wet and ready, then pulled his tongue out and pushed two of his fingers inside as he leaned over Harry, 'Don't clench, try to relax yourself.'

'Trying, not as easy as you think,' Harry took a couple of deep breathes, then felt himself relax as Charlie's fingers stretched him, but kept moving in and out, 'Oh god Charlie.'

'You're feeling it now Harry, that's good,' Charlie kept his fingers going for a few more minutes, then conjured some lubricant, coated himself and put his own cock against Harry's arse, 'Try not to clench, it will make it more uncomfortable.'

'I'm going to be anyway, just fuck me Charlie, I want you.' Harry felt Charlie's head slip inside, 'Oh god, more, more Charlie,' he felt Charlie push in further before he started to finally to move back and forth, in and out and no matter what Harry wanted to do, his body moved back towards Charlie as loud groans escaped him.

Over the next hour, Charlie made love to Harry, but Harry made love to Charlie. No matter what one did, the other did more. Charlie thought even though it was Harry's first time, it never stopped him doing and trying everything.

They were both breathing heavily when Harry rolled until he was lying on top of Charlie, then sat up across him.

'So, tell me how I was.'

'Being your first time, I thought you'd be a bit more hesitant to do things, you weren't and did things that took me a long time to do. You were damn good Harry, better than I thought you'd be,' Charlie ran his hands up Harry's chest, then around his back and kept his hands moving up and down as Harry's hand ended up on his chest, 'You tell me now, how did you like it?'

'The best sex ever, I've never felt this satisfied before,' Harry lay down across Charlie, 'I feel so good, better than I ever had in my whole life,' Harry lifted his head but stay lying over Charlie, 'It was so good, yeah, uncomfortable, but merlin what you were doing to me Charlie.'

'I wanted to give you as much pleasure as I could.'

'You certainly achieved that. But tell me honestly, I'm new to this. Did I give you pleasure?'

'Yes, and that's the truth,' Charlie ran his finger over Harry's lips as he thought about their love making.

'Tell me what you're thinking Charlie?'

'It's nothing, I should have a shower and get home,' Charlie moved until Harry rolled off him and stood up, 'I can't do this,' Charlie grabbed his clothes ready to dress.

'What, why?' Harry sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Charlie's hand, 'What's wrong?'

'This, I shouldn't have let it happen. I need to do some thinking, so let it go.'

Harry could see how upset Charlie was, but he let go of his hand, watched Charlie dress then step over to the door, but Charlie looked back at him and Harry wondered what was going on. Then Charlie hurried from the room and Harry heard him running down the stairs. Harry fell back on the bed and thought about the look on Charlie's face before he got up and had a shower. But again all he saw was the look on Charlie's face and it finally hit him. Harry dried, dressed and headed downstairs. He made himself some breakfast even though he could tell it was near lunch time. He sat at the table and ended up staring at his food, but never touched any of it as he started to think and talk in his head, talk to his parents, like he used to do as a kid. Now though, he also talked to Sirius, asking all of them for a sign, for something.

Finally Harry got up and left his house, apparating to the Burrow. He stood near the door and saw Charlie sitting at the table with the rest of his family. Harry even noticed Ginny sitting with Seamus, but Harry realised he didn't care about that. All he saw was the look on Charlie's face, so he made his decision. He opened the door, everyone stared at him as he walked over to Charlie, took his hand until he stood up and kissed him and he didn't care who was watching or what was being said. All he wanted was to feel Charlie, feel his lips, his hands, but also he wanted to feel the love. The love Charlie had for him and the love he finally realised he had for Charlie.


	11. Chapter nine

Chapter nine

Charlie woke slowly then suddenly stilled as he felt a hand around his cock and kisses on his nipples. He opened his eyes and saw Harry's mouth over his chest as his hand moved. Charlie groaned softly and wanted to stop Harry, but his own body was betraying him.

Harry lifted his head and looked up at Charlie's face, 'Don't stop me.'

'I want to, well my mind does, my body doesn't.'

'Then don't listen to your mind, let your body decide,' Harry leaned down again, then slowly kissed his way down Charlie's body, 'I want this, I want you, so let me keep going,' Harry saw Charlie nod, 'Good,' Harry grinned, then ran his tongue over the top of Charlie's erection tasting the precum leaking from him before opening his mouth wide and lowering it over Charlie. Harry knew Charlie would enjoy this, but he never realised how much he enjoyed sucking Charlie. So he never stopped or slow, just kept sucking but his hands weren't idle either, one hand was under Charlie, gently massaging his balls as his other hand kept playing with his nipple.

Charlie felt himself building and even though he wanted Harry to keep going, it was too soon for him to experience that, so Charlie grabbed Harry and pulled him up until Harry was lying on top and they were kissing hungrily, but Charlie rolled them over until he was on top of Harry.

'On your knees Harry, I have to get you as ready as you can be because you're about to be uncomfortable.'

'Pain never stopped me before, it's not going to stop me now,' Harry rolled over and got up on his knees, 'I want to feel you inside me.'

'Oh your about to,' Charlie moved down and started to lick around Harry's hole, then pushed his tongue in and out, 'Tell me what you're feeling,' he pushed his tongue in again as Harry groaned loudly, so he stopped again, 'Tell me or I stop.'

'Good, hot, god I want this.'

'That tells me you are ready for this,' Charlie pushed his tongue back inside, thrusting it, getting Harry wet and ready, then pulled his tongue out and pushed two of his fingers inside as he leaned over Harry, 'Don't clench, try to relax yourself.'

'Trying, not as easy as you think,' Harry took a couple of deep breathes, then felt himself relax as Charlie's fingers stretched him, but kept moving in and out, 'Oh god Charlie.'

'You're feeling it now Harry, that's good,' Charlie kept his fingers going for a few more minutes, then conjured some lubricant, coated himself and put his own cock against Harry's arse, 'Try not to clench, it will make it more uncomfortable.'

'I'm going to be anyway, just fuck me Charlie, I want you.' Harry felt Charlie's head slip inside, 'Oh god, more, more Charlie,' he felt Charlie push in further before he started to finally to move back and forth, in and out and no matter what Harry wanted to do, his body moved back towards Charlie as loud groans escaped him.

Over the next hour, Charlie made love to Harry, but Harry made love to Charlie. No matter what one did, the other did more. Charlie thought even though it was Harry's first time, it never stopped him doing and trying everything.

They were both breathing heavily when Harry rolled until he was lying on top of Charlie, then sat up across him.

'So, tell me how I was.'

'Being your first time, I thought you'd be a bit more hesitant to do things, you weren't and did things that took me a long time to do. You were damn good Harry, better than I thought you'd be,' Charlie ran his hands up Harry's chest, then around his back and kept his hands moving up and down as Harry's hand ended up on his chest, 'You tell me now, how did you like it?'

'The best sex ever, I've never felt this satisfied before,' Harry lay down across Charlie, 'I feel so good, better than I ever had in my whole life,' Harry lifted his head but stay lying over Charlie, 'It was so good, yeah, uncomfortable, but merlin what you were doing to me Charlie.'

'I wanted to give you as much pleasure as I could.'

'You certainly achieved that. But tell me honestly, I'm new to this. Did I give you pleasure?'

'Yes, and that's the truth,' Charlie ran his finger over Harry's lips as he thought about their love making.

'Tell me what you're thinking Charlie?'

'It's nothing, I should have a shower and get home,' Charlie moved until Harry rolled off him and stood up, 'I can't do this,' Charlie grabbed his clothes ready to dress.

'What, why?' Harry sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Charlie's hand, 'What's wrong?'

'This, I shouldn't have let it happen. I need to do some thinking, so let it go.'

Harry could see how upset Charlie was, but he let go of his hand, watched Charlie dress then step over to the door, but Charlie looked back at him and Harry wondered what was going on. Then Charlie hurried from the room and Harry heard him running down the stairs. Harry fell back on the bed and thought about the look on Charlie's face before he got up and had a shower. But again all he saw was the look on Charlie's face and it finally hit him. Harry dried, dressed and headed downstairs. He made himself some breakfast even though he could tell it was near lunch time. He sat at the table and ended up staring at his food, but never touched any of it as he started to think and talk in his head, talk to his parents, like he used to do as a kid. Now though, he also talked to Sirius, asking all of them for a sign, for something.

Finally Harry got up and left his house, apparating to the Burrow. He stood near the door and saw Charlie sitting at the table with the rest of his family. Harry even noticed Ginny sitting with Seamus, but Harry realised he didn't care about that. All he saw was the look on Charlie's face, so he made his decision. He opened the door, everyone stared at him as he walked over to Charlie, took his hand until he stood up and kissed him and he didn't care who was watching or what was being said. All he wanted was to feel Charlie, feel his lips, his hands, but also he wanted to feel the love. The love Charlie had for him and the love he finally realised he had for Charlie.


End file.
